


beginnings, middles, ends

by MarineCamelias



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: I'll add more as I go on, M/M, this is essentially a drabble collection so, we'll see how adding characters go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineCamelias/pseuds/MarineCamelias
Summary: A drabble collection involving Naoto and Hibiki. Ranges from friendship to full on gay. You've been warned.





	1. conturbatio

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to share all the tiny drabbles i have for these two ;3c
> 
> all the chapter titles are songs, as is a tendency of mine.

Waiting for someone to help him in this strange part of the world, Naoto fidgeted with his gloves. He wondered why he was so nervous, but deep down, he knew why. Social interaction was something he never really bothered with unless necessary. Eyes to the floor, body seemingly closed in on itself. No one to bother him. That's how he liked to be. This sucks, he thought to himself; he couldn't talk to himself as he'd normally do in stressful situations like this. 

He was debating whether walking into this so called 'Library’ building was a good idea. He was only following directions given to him by a stranger. As he stepped foot into the building, he immediately knew something was going to be after him, especially when there was the smallest feeling of the Boundary’s energy in the air. Naoto mentally sighed; it was one thing to sense it, it was another to travel through it long enough to know what it felt like. Before he had a chance to really get into his inner argument, he was called for by who seemed to be the head's secretary. 

“My Lord will see you now. Please, step inside.”

The first thing he noticed were how beautiful those eyes were.

Naoto couldn't help but stare for a bit. Amber eyes-- how beautiful. As soon as that thought came, however, it was quickly banished from his mind. What kind of thought was that? He stood up with a somewhat forced smile, giving his thanks to the secretary before heading inside. Those eyes would stay with him for a while; even as he talked to the guy in charge, there was something about those eyes that continued to hold his attention. 

As soon as he left the room, however, he noticed how his heart was racing. Was that his body’s way of telling him the secretary was cute? Possibly, the teenager mused. He doubted the secretary was his age, not to mention who knew how the guy saw relationships. Naoto sighed, and just continued on his way. 

Maybe they’d meet again. Naoto sure hoped they did.


	2. stutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes second meetings don't go the way you planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise update! i'll try to keep this ball rolling. they are rather short chapters after all.

“I-It’s you!! What are you doing--?!”

Naoto tripped on the debris that littered the floor as he tried to get up from said mess. Off to a great start. He looked up to the sky. What the hell was that for, Saya-- or rather, Izanami, as he remembered. It was odd for a look-alike of his sister to call herself that, not to mention calling him an “outsider”. He knew that he wasn't one who belonged, but she didn't need to rub it in his face like that. 

“I'd like to ask the same of you.” 

The secretary’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and there's not much that Naoto can say. Bringing his eyes back to the male, the brunette wondered just how a person could look so good in the moonlight. It was unfair-- he shook his head free of those thoughts yet again. Why did he think such weird thoughts around a secretary? 

“S-Sorry, I was… uh… dealing with a favor and was knocked over here?” He replied, and the secretary just rose an eyebrow. He didn't believe Naoto one bit. 

“You landed in Librarium private property.” _‘What's the Librarium?’_ Naoto’s thought interjected. “I would consider this trespassing, but circumstances prove otherwise. Make your way off the property and I'll overlook the incident.” He says, already walking away to handle what seemed to be more important things. Naoto blinks-- That was certainly something. 

“O-Okay then… I'll just clean up, then!” He says, internally cringing. That was not what he wanted to say, but he did feel bad for leaving a mess. Despite saying that, the secretary didn't even bother to look back. Naoto's expression says it all; The guy’s too distant for his own good. He watches him walk away before sighing.

“... must be busy.” Naoto muses.


	3. world.execute(me);

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan? What plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize that these chapter titles don't really fit a theme. but they work in my opinion and they stay that way.

An anonymous message to Hibiki. Everyone at the NOL base were rattling their heads as to who sent it. No one in the base was privy as to who sent it, leaving Hibiki with that single lead. And he was unsure how to go about it. 

Despite carrying nothing but respect for his Lord, he knew going to him about this will just lead him to say go visit the sender at the location specified on the card. Hibiki didn't want to handle such a situation-- it was a waste of time and effort, especially when his Lord never failed to give him even more work to handle. 

So into the trash bin it goes. 

\----

“Hm. Guess it didn't work.”

As cliche as it was, Naoto had hoped the anonymous card would have worked to an extent. But an empty seat in a cafe, and nothing to show for wasting the restaurant's not even a simple hello. Somehow, he knew this would happen, and yet he still kept his hopes up. Even the waiter gave him a look of sympathy for the failed date. 

He sighed as he finished and paid for his drink. No reason for him to hang out here longer than needed.


	4. opium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have gone so far, so far / Without your absence / But somehow I still wish / That you'll be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i take a lot of inspiration from mili.

“You know, despite our rough start… I’m glad I met you, Hibiki.”

Two coffee cups sat by side on the coffee table as the pattering of rain against the windows of Naoto’s one room apartment filled the air. It was a silent, serene moment that they had all to themselves. Naoto wasn’t even looking in the secretary’s direction, leaving him hoping he’d continue. Once he had the cup of coffee in his hands, Naoto continued. “Rain reminds me of that night, you know? But nowadays it reminds me of you.” A small, warm laugh; Hibiki wants to ask despite knowing, but he doesn’t out of curiosity of the situation. Where was Naoto going with this?

“I know I’m not the best with saying my true feelings, but what I do know is that you’ve helped me grow. You helped me become the person I am today, what with opening me up and making me tell you… and this is stupidly cheesy and dumb and highly unnecessary, but… ” Naoto hesitates. His cheeks have turned the color blooming poppies, the silence accentuating the weather outside. “I just want you to know that I don’t fear this world anymore because of you. And I’m sorry if I’ve only been a burden up until now.”

“First of all, don’t be.” Hibiki starts, leaving Naoto to start protesting, but was stilled by a gloved finger pressing against his lips. “You helped me just as much as I have you. Nor do I believe that I would have ever evolved from the shell of a human without your helping hand. So please, don’t blame yourself for anything... if anything, I should be sorry for having treated you the way I did in the first place.”

“Nah. Most of that I deserved.“ Naoto laughs again, the sound making Hibiki’s heart flutter just a bit. He wonders deep down if the budding feelings he carried were worth chasing. “But still… thank you, for being my friend in such an unknown world.”

“... It’s not a problem.”


	5. music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I just think Naoto would be a good singer.
> 
> Not to mention that Nobunaga Shimazaki already does sing for some of his other roles. :3c

A secret talent for singing was something Hibiki would never had expected from Naoto. But now that he discovered it, he might as well milk it for all it was worth. It was a beautiful tenor and he was unsure if he’d ever forget it. But just what was he singing? 

He stepped inside their shared room only to find Naoto singing what sounded like a really upbeat techno song, dance number accompanying it. Naoto didn’t seem to notice him yet as he kept going without a care in the world. Hibiki would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t even remotely drawn to the swaying of Naoto’s hips and the movements of his arms and legs, grinning from ear to ear as he kept singing. 

The secretary was entranced, but was quickly snapped when Naoto opened his eyes. Red crept up the male’s neck, climbing up to his cheeks, which quite frankly, Hibiki really liked. Red definitely was a nice color for Naoto. Hibiki couldn’t stop himself from giggling lightly, which wasn’t the best response, given how Naoto was currently reacting, but he simply couldn’t help it. Naoto on the other hand, was trying his best to come up with an excuse-- only for the secretary to beat him to the punch.

“You have a very lovely singing voice, Naoto.”  
“I-It’s nothing all that special...”  
“Nonsense. Don’t mind me, let me hear you sing more.”  
“Wh-What?! No!!”  
"Aw, is the bad boy shy?"  
"Don't call me that!!"


End file.
